The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor device packages.
Semiconductor devices are encapsulated for protection from damage by external stresses and to provide a means for carrying electrical signals to and from the devices. Included in the repertoire of semiconductor device package types are dual-in-line packages, pin grid array packages, TAB packages, multichip modules, and power packages. An important class of power package are Radio Frequency (RF) power packages. These packages are typically used when the semiconductor die dissipates power greater than ten watts, and operates at frequencies greater than 100 megaHertz. Conventional RF power devices require complex assembly techniques that are not only expensive, but incompatible with the automated assembly techniques employed by end-users.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method for making RF power semiconductor packages that can be readily incorporated into an end-users manufacturing process. It would be of further advantage for the method to be cost efficient and to incorporate electrical components to facilitate impedance matching of the RF power device with the end-user's circuitry.